Hallibel's New Fraccion
by dartboi
Summary: What happens when Harribel gains a new male Fraccion? How will her own Fraccion adjust to this? Come on in and find out You know you want to!
1. A New Challenger Approaches

Hallibel had just returned from the human world after doing an enormous task, which was doing recon on the Soul Reapers around the area. Without being detected. Now she had come back to her three fraccion arguing, as usual. Apparently Ggio Vega had poked a fight with Apache, again. She sighed heavily and she began to speak her opinion about the subject and how they should just resolve it before there was a voice over the loud speaker "Hello my dear Fraccion, would Stark and Hallibel please make their way to the Transformation Room, along with your Fraccion"

Hallibel raised an eyebrow as did her fraccion "What the fuck is going on? Are we in trouble?" Apache said bluntly before receiving a quick jab to the gut by Sun-Sun who glared at her for cussing in their ladies presence. Hallibel, ignored the sware and walked out and made their way to the destination. Along the way she had met up with Stark and the two struck up a conversation. "Any clue why I was woken up to Aizen demanding my presence?" he asked gazing at the tan skinned Espada. Hallibel shrugged "My guess is as good as yours Stark." She said as both Espada with their fraccion in tow entered the room.

When they entered they were met by Aizen who seemed to be standing by Szayel, who had a satisfied smirk on his face. "Hello, I imagine you are all wondering what I called you here for." He said calmly gazing between the two Espada, both remaining silent. Aizen ignored the silence and held up a bright purple orb that emitted a large amount of reshi "Our brilliant scientist, Szayel, has come up with a new discovery. If his experiment works well, one of you will have a new fraccion. One which Szayel himself denied to want to claim" He said calmly. Szayel laughed a bit "I am much too strong for a fraccion, I have far too many as it is." He said laughing again.

Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila Rose shared shocked looks to one another and even Hallibel seemed a bit surprised. Stark seemed to still be in a daze and was unconcerned about it. Aizen simply smirked and busted the bright purple orb with his two fingers and a blinding light broke through, blinding everyone in the room. Once they had regained their vision, they were greeted by a large amount of spiritual pressure; Hallibel was the first one to regain her sight as she gazed at the male with her teal eyes. The boy stood at full height, he had beach blond hair that hung a bit above his bright purple eyes. The boy stood at around 5'11 and had a very slim figure but also had a decent amount of muscle. The fragment of his mask that was left was circled around his right eye and went off to the side a bit. But there was something that caught Hallibel's attention almost instantly. He had 3 Zenpakuto's.

It seemed to catch everyone else's eye when they regained vision, even Aizen's. Hallibel resisted the urge to call the child for herself but gazed over at Stark who gazed back at her. Stark turned off the heel of his foot and began to walk away "No thanks Aizen, this one is already a pain." He said referring to Lilynette who then began to attack the Espada and let out insults. Hallibel blinked at this as the boy took a step towards Hallibel.

But almost as soon as he did it there door was swung open and came in Barragan along with his fraccion, Ggio and Apache exchanging angry glances. "Aizen-Sama! What is this new spiritual pressure I have sensed! What is going on?" he yelled out taking a step forward laying his eyes upon the new fraccion. "Ahh Baragan, nice to see you as well. This would be the new fraccion our scientist Szayel has created." He said smiling as usual.

Barragan stared wide eyed at the child and took a step towards him "Three Zenpakuto's…That can't be…Child! What is your name?" Barragan barked as the boy blinked and took a step back "My name is Zero…" he said in a rather deep voice as his amethyst eyes gazed at the man and then at the fraccion, one with black hair seemed to be moving towards Apache.

"Aizen-sama, I demand- I mean ask that you give this fraccion to me, I do not believe Hallibel is capable of handling the circumstances." He began to explain. What happened next left most speechless, Zero had seemed to sonido behind Apache and in front of Ggio who was coming behind her with his Zenpakuto drawn. Ggio jumped back a bit and growled "You bastard!" he yelled as he held his sword defensively. "Ggio, what were you doing!" Barragan yelled approaching the smaller fraccion. Apache whirled around and stared in awe at the newly born Fraccion who had just potentially saved her life.

Ggio, who had dropped his sword just growled and looked away before being back handed by Barragan who then turned to Zero "And you! You do not just leave when I am talking to you!" he roared before a figure appeared in front of him. Hallibel stood in front of the Fraccion she had hoped would be hers "That is enough Barragan. He is not even your Fraccion." She said calmly. Barragan nearly snapped after being told to back down by a woman no less as he grabbed Ggio's Zenpakuto that lie on the ground and swung at Hallibel who could have blocked it with ease.

Zero had managed to move in front of the blade and deflect it with one of his blades and growled pushing against Barragan "No one will hurt my Queen!" he yelled repelling the sword. Ggio had by now shot up to defend his Lord and moved in front of Zero "Who do you think you are standing in front of Lord Barragan!" he yelled angrily. Aizen had then moved between them, scaring Ggio to death but Zero kept a stoic expression. "Now now, I have an idea to settle this. Since Ggio wants to attack without warning, he will not have that luxury and fight Zero one on one. If Ggio wins, Barragan decides who gets…Zero. If Zero wins, then he chooses his Espada." He said smiling at his brilliant idea.

Hallibel wanted to interject but before anything could be said Zero sonioded behind Ggio and put the male into a choke hold and used his height to his advantage and brought the fraccion to the ground with ease as he then jumped back with one of his Zenpakuto's drawn. Ggio shot up, with anger flashing in his eyes, and growled "You bastard! I'll kill you!" he yelled as Barragan threw him his sword, which Ggio caught with one hand.

Zero didn't think, on simple instinct he spoke "Awaken, Ember!" he yelled loudly as his blade then turned from metal to a solid blaze of fire. He moved to the side of Ggio who expected to parry his strike with ease but Zero's blade went right through his due to the fact it was only made of fire and sliced Ggio right across the chest, leaving a horrific burn wound.

Ggio let out a loud yelp and jumped back, everyone had expected this to be one of his sword releases but he began to speak again "Bankai! Ignite Ember!" he yelled without thinking as the sword grew much larger and the flames turning yellow, much in similarity to Hallibel's hair. "He…has a Bankai…?" Barragan said, as if he were losing his voice.

Hallibel's teal eyes grew as large as saucers, her Fraccion also gazed forward in shock, and even Aizen stood in complete silence. Zero moved even faster than before, coming up upon Ggio who just dodged the slash and rolled away nesting his wound. Zero could feel his energy and knew his Bankai's Power was limited. Suddenly a thought hit him as he flashed a smirk only Hallibel caught.

Suddenly his sword reverted back to its normal form and he feel to one knee panting. "C'mon Zero! Finish him!" he could hear the girl known as Apache yell twenty feet to his side. He gazed up a bit as Ggio charged him with fury in his eyes. Zero smirked coyly as his mask fragment formed a dark veil over his amethyst eye and suddenly something dark began to form in it "Dark Balla!" he yelled quickly shooting his head up and firing off a balla nailing Ggio directly in the chest and sending him flying far back into the wall. Ggio fell from the wall to the ground, quickly losing conscious.

Cliffhanger! Tell me what you guys think in a review! Thanks guys ^.^


	2. A New Ally

Everyone in the room was speechless as Zero stood doubled over panting a bit from the use of energy as he then stood at full height. Aizen began to clap and break the silence "Well done, very impressive. Now it is your choice who you belong to." He said calmly. Barragan moved to interject but Zero had stepped towards Hallibel and went to one knee, sheathing his Zenpakuto.

"M-may I…" he began being at a loss of words. Hallibel laughed a bit "After that current showing, you have no reason to bow to me. Stand on your own feet." She said signaling him to stand with her hand. Zero stood and gazed into the Third Espada's eyes. Hallibel showed a brief expression of happiness but then swiftly walked past Zero "Come. We need to get you some appropriate attire" she said as Zero stood in shock and gazed down, he had been fighting in a loincloth… Mila Rose just seemed to stare at him before her eyes met Zero's and she briskly walked on, along with Sun-Sun and Apache.

Zero blinked and quickly scrambled to follow the four. Barragan's face became blood red as he walked past his fraccion "Someone grab Ggio now! We have business to discuss!" he yelled out as Avirama went to retrieve Ggio. Zero followed behind the four as Hallibel made a sharp right turn into a room. Inside the room was one long hallway, there were three doors on the side and one at the end of it. Hallibel sighed and turned towards Zero "We will need to make arrangements for a room…As of now I am not sure where you will be able to sleep." She stated sighing in annoyance and looking down.

Zero said nothing as he only nodded "I can sleep in the hallway if you so wish…" he stated gazing at the carpeted hallway. Hallibel shook her head as her beach blond hair flowed with her head "No, you are my Fraccion, not an animal." She said before gazing at him and stared at the Zenpakuto's then looked to her other three Fraccion "If you three will excuse us, I have to speak to Zero in the hallway." She said walking past Zero who followed her swiftly. Once they had left Mila Rose let out a small growl "I am not sure how much I like this newcomer…" she mumbled before storming off.

Apache blinked and blushed a bit "I think he's kind of cute…Plus he did save me from the stupid Ggio." She stated. Sun-Sun rolled her eyes "Does someone have a soft spot for the newcomer?" she said before walking off. Apache growled "You whore! I do not!" she yelled chasing after the female Fraccion. Back in the hallway, Hallibel turned towards Zero 'How did you do that in there?" she said raising her eyebrow. Zero stared at her in confusion "What do you mean M'lady?" he asked tilting his head to the side messing up his blond bangs a bit, gazing at her with his amethyst eyes.

Hallibel blinked and then laughed a bit "I suppose I should be more clear, first off, why do you have three Zenpakuto's?" Zero stared at the three Zenpakuto's that were attached to his sash "It's odd…I am not sure why I have them but I know what each of them does and what they are called…My memory seems to be scattered…" he said rubbing his temples in embarrassment. Hallibel nodded "I see, and how do you know how to use a Bankai?" she asked now. Zero went to explain but was cut off by the sudden arrival of two men, Tousen and Gin. Gin had the same casual smile on his face "So this is the new kid Aizen-Sama was talking about!" he said as he seemed to inspect the boy. Tousen sighed "Just don't corrupt him you fool…" he mumbled. Gin looked back as if he was hurt "Awe c'mon Tousen! I wouldn't corrupt the little bugger!" he said ruffling Zero's hair.

Zero blinked at the sudden touching and backed up a bit, Gin not seeming to mind. Tousen stepped past Gin and Hallibel towards Zero "But I am curious as well, how do you know how to activate a Bankai, only a Captain of the Soul Society can do that…" he said. Zero could tell the man was blind due to what he had over his eyes but he still felt like he was staring a hole in him. Zero began to explain "I don't know…just the words flowed out of my mouth and sounded right…But it really does tire me out" he mumbled. Tousen seemed to just stare then suddenly disappeared.

Gin let out a yelp "Hey! Don't leave me here! You know these Espada dislike me! 'Cept for that creep Szayel…" he mumbled before disappearing as well. Hallibel went to speak but the interruptions kept coming, this time from a certain tall man with an eye patch of some sort…Zero stared oddly at him "How many crazies are here…" he thought to himself as Nnoitra began to speak "Oh Hallibel-Chan! How about you and I go get a drink later and I can bone you." He said flatly moving closer to the female Espada. The Espada seemed to move away "How about a no?" she said glaring intently at him. "Bitch! I said-" Nnoitra began before he heard a sword unsheathe as he turned his gaze at Zero "She said no…" Zero said a bit afraid of the bigger man but holding his ground. Nnoitra scoffed "So you're the new kid they were talking about eh? How about a little lesson punk! I am the best there is!" he yelled before swinging his fist at Zero at a swift speed.

Luckily for Zero, he was swifter as he ducked under it and grabbed the man's leg and pulled it upwards, then using the back of his sword to knock out the other leg. Nnoitra hit the ground hard and with a growl "You little shit!" he yelled as he swung one foot at Zero's head. This time Hallibel grabbed his foot and pushed Zero back a little "Have you lost all common sense Nnoitra!? Attacking one of my Fraccion will result in your death." She said as her eyes stared intently into his and for once, Nnoitra looked terrified. Nnoitra, once his leg was free, ran like all hell down the hallway growling to himself. Hallibel sighed and turned towards Zero and found him on his knees before her "I apologize M'lady…" he whispered. Hallibel sighed and laughed a bit and she walked past him "Come, let's go make you a bed." She said as Zero quickly rose and followed her.

Upon entering the saw Sun-Sun, Apache, and Mila Rose all fighting over something. Hallibel even raised her eyebrow at what was happening. "I do not like him!" Apache wailed in the other twos face. Mila Rose and Sun-Sun, unaware of Hallibel's presence along with Zero's spoke "Who said we were teasing~ hell I think the kids pretty cute too" Mila Rose chimed as Sun-Sun laughed a bit "Agreed, he is rather attractive." Apache rolled her eyes "Mila Rose you whore, you said a few minutes ago you didn't like him!" She said still unaware of the other two. Mial Rose growled "I said I think! I changed my mind!"

Zero stood there blushing a bit and suddenly felt a chill, he was still wearing a bloody loincloth! He quickly backed away and went into the hallway, as he did he heard the three girls inside the door yell out in surprise, probably due to Hallibel's presence. He laughed a bit but quickly looked around for a place to get some wares. In his escapade he even managed to bump into Szayel who was not of any help.

He had looked around for about half an hour and was getting annoyed at the fact there wasn't a damn piece of clothing in this place! Suddenly he felt someone throw something at him from behind. He turned to see a familiar face, Ggio Vega. "Here take those damn clothes, I'd rather you wear them than some skirt your Queen or whatever will make you wear…God if people know I got beat by a Fraccion in a skirt…" he said shaking his head. Zero bent down and picked up the clothes, they were actually clean and didn't smell too bad. Ggio sighed and turned away "Oh, watch your back. Barragan-Sama doesn't exactly like you after that display in the Transformation room." Ggio yelled back behind his shoulder.

Zero titled his head and sonioded quickly to him by his side, keeping stride with the black haired fraccion "Wait…why are you telling me this?" he said curiously. "Well my loyalty for him sort of died once he back-handed me…plus after the fight I was punished and hazed by my so called 'friends'" he grumbled. Zero blinked "Sorry…" he whispered lightly. Ggio stared at him oddly "Why…?" he said as his golden eyes stared at him. Zero shrugged "I am the reason I suppose." He stated as he kept walking by the male. Ggio laughed "It's not your fault really. True I am pissed I lost, but I will beat you, just watch." He said cockily. Zero laughed a bit "Then how about tomorrow we have a rematch?" he said gazing at Ggio intently.

Ggio stopped and stared at him before smirking "Hah! You're on…what's your name again?" he asked curiously. "Zero" he said as he rubbed the back of his head. Ggio smirked "Alright then Zero! Tomorrow we will fight! But how about we have a little wager?" he said with a devious smirk across his face. Zero tilted his head at the golden eyed fraccion "If I win, you have to help me get a date with Apache! And if you win, you can have her." he said loudly. Zero's eyes were clouded with confusion as he spoke "Don't you hate her though…you tried to kill her." He stated.

Ggio blinked at him "What? No! My sword had a flower on that also had a note asking for her to go on a date with me…But then you know…you came along." He said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Besides, I can't just kill a Fraccion, unless I want to die as well. 1. Aizen wouldn't tolerate it. 2. Hallibel would kill me." He said shaking a little at the thought. Zero nodded briefly "Oh that makes sense I suppose. If that's the case, you're on!" he yelled as both of their hands met in the air as a shake of agreement. Zero then realizing he was still in a loincloth blushed as he then began to slide on the attire.

After a few more minutes of walking Zero left Ggio and went into the place where his allies were at. Not more than a minute after he closed the door he was greeted by tackles from the other three fraccion, arguing over whose room he would sleep in. Zero blushed faintly as the girl seemed to argue, tugging parts of his body towards their room as if he were a ragdoll. "He isn't a ragdoll…"Hallibel said stepping out from the room as the three Fraccion immediately stopped but glared at each other. Zero sat up blinking and trying to shake off the shock.

Hallibel held out her hand as Zero stared up in awe at her, she was in a teal night gown that revealed her mask fragment and her hair was out of its braids and laid flat against her head, in his mind she looked absolutely beautiful. Zero shakily took her hand and stood up as Hallibel spoke again "Would you like to sleep in my room Zero?" she asked him. Zero nodded quickly "I would love to M'Lady." he whispered gently taking a bow and kissing her hand.

Whatcha guys think? Leave a review and tell me!


	3. Close Battle

Time to continue the Adventures of Zero~

Zero had awoken next to his master. He smiled lightly as she noticed him holding onto his arm and as her head was buried into his chest. Zero smiled a bit more as he tried to wake Hallibel gently "M'lady?" he said gently as her teal eyes fluttered open and she became aware of her place in the male fraccion's chest. She quickly sat up as a brief blush appeared across her tan face and she stared at the wall. Zero hugged her gently and blushed "Is there anything I may do for you?" he asked curiously. Hallibel shook her head and laughed gently "No, you have done quite a bit as it is." She said as she gave him a hug in return and stood up, beginning to get dressed.

Zero followed suit and slid on a pair of white pants and a vest and buttoned it up. Hallibel began to leave the room "Come, it is time for us to shower." She said as she walked out of the room. Zero was somewhat familiar with that term and how to do it but he was just born and wasn't exactly to enlightened on the idea, he refused to ask though due to the respect he had for the women. He left the room quickly following Hallibel, Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila Rose. Zero followed them as they left, having a casual conversation with Apache. "So what are you going to do today Zero-Kun?" she asked curiously, her hands resting behind her head.

Zero tapped his chin "Hmm…well I know I am gonna have a sparring match against Ggio later." He stated as suddenly at 4 of their gazes were on him and the group stopped. It was silent for a moment before Hallibel smirked a bit "How about we make it a bit interesting." She said smirking walking over to Zero. Zero blinked in shock of what happened next as she grabbed two of his Zenpakuto's "You are only allowed to use one. Also you cannot use Bankai or a balla." She stated with an interested smirk.

Zero blinked at the sudden action but then smirked back "You are on Hallibel-Sama." He said as he slid a hand into one of his pockets. Hallibel slid the blades into her sash as they continued to walk into towards the showers. The four women took a turn into the women's room as zero went to follow before Sun-Sun stopped him blushing a bit. "No Zero…as much as I wouldn't mind, but you shower over there." She said pointing to the boy's side.

Zero blushed at his own mistake and nodded "Si." He said in a rather Italian accent as he turned quickly and walked away from a blushing Sun-Sun. Sun-Sun waited until he turned the corner to blush "If only we had mixed showers…"

Zero walked into a rather boring sight. Grimmjow's fraccion were just washing themselves casually and non-caringly. Ggio seemed to be a bit distanced from his group. Zero began to strip, keeping his Zenpakuto close though; he remembered Ggio's words of warning. He went over to a free shower away from everyone. He slowly began to wash himself thoroughly, not wishing to smell for his Queen. Then things escalated. "Hey Ggio! There's your fuck-buddy! You gonna bend over for him like you did yesterday!" a black haired male seemed to yell, he had red marking around his eyes.

"Fuck off Avirama!" Ggio yelled bitterly. Avirama seemed to dismiss the insult and smirked "Or what squirt." He challenged. Ggio who was prepared to accept said challenge was interrupted by Shawlong snapping at them "Will you idiots shut the hell up!" he yelled annoyingly. "Yeah, keep it up and I kick all your asses!" Edrad yelled out. Ggio smirked "Hah! You couldn't even catch me you big fat mammoth!" he yelled as Barragan's Fraccion laughed at the insult. Edrad nearly popped a blood vessel as he went towards Ggio "I'll fucking destroy you!" he yelled swinging at an unsuspecting Ggio.

Zero had caught the giant's punch, having to use two hands "Sorry, but when I fight him later, I don't want a reason for why he lost" he said as he pushed Edrad back. People were a bit surprised to find Zero saving Ggio and even more surprised at the news, they were fighting later? Avirama raised an eyebrow and smirked "Fuck yeah! I want to see this! Where is it going to be at!" he said walking over to the males, ignoring Edrad. Ggio smirked at the subject change "Down by the practice area." He said calmly as Zero nodded "Yup, plus I am only using one of my blades" he said nonchalantly. Ggio rolled his eyes "Watch my released form! I'll make you need all three!" he yelled boisterously.

Zero tapped his chin "I wonder what my released form is.." he said. Before anyone bothered to say anything Edrad interjected himself pushing Zero to the ground and then swinging at Ggio. Zero, acting on instinct, drew his blade and swiped it right across Edrad's thigh making the giant let out a yell as Ggio dodged under the fist and smashed his skull into his ribs sending him to hit the watery floor. Zero rolled and stood up as Grimmjow's fraccion rushed by him and snarled at Zero. Zero sheathed his blade and stood by Ggio and Avirama. "We will remember this." Shawlong said as he lifted the giant and they made a swift exit.

Avirama laughed as the rest of Barragan's fraccion joined them "Ya know, our Lord seems to hate you, but you're alright in our book!" he yelled patting Zero on the shoulder. Zero smiled a bit and nodded "You too" he said as he went back to showering carrying on a casual conversation with the others. After they had finished Ggio approached him "Hey, met me there in about an hour alright?" he said smirking as his golden eyes flashed. Zero smirked and nodded swiftly as he left to go met up with his Queen. He saw Hallibel and the other three fraccion leaving as he walked briskly up to them. Hallibel noted the fact he seemed to be happier as she smiled and allowed him by her side.

"It seems you are quite popular Zero." Hallibel remarked laughing a bit. Zero raised an eyebrow "What do you mean M'lady?" "I saw you and Ggio's reitsu merging well, like you both actually respected another. It has been the first time in sometime that Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila Rose are actually happy to have a male around" she said gazing back at the three females who were blushing intensely. "Also Lilynette, Starks Fraccion, seems to think you are, in her words "Epically cool"" she said laughing a bit. Zero blushed a bit as he looked away "Glad to know I belong, thank you" he said stopping as the girls stopped and stared at him as he then quickly pulled them all together and gave them a tight hug.

Mila Rose blushed a bit and laughed hugging back. Sun-Sun blushed intensely, to shocked to hug back. Apache blushed even deeper but hugged back around his torso. Hallibel seemed calm and hugged back her fraccion. After returning home he got dressed and began to leave as Hallibel stopped him. "We will be there soon, remember, he will release his released form quickly" she said gazing into his amethyst eyes. Zero smirked lightly and nodded "Grazie, Hallibel-Sama" he said as he reached over and kissed her cheek causing the tan Espada to blush intensely as he sonioded away.

Zero quickly arrived to the training area to see Ggio getting ready as he walked over towards him. Ggio nodded to him smirking, Zero looked over at the stands. Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila Rose were already there along with Avirama, Findorr, Charlotte, Nirgee, and Poww were also there. He then noted Stark, Lilynette, and Hallibel come in, eyes locked on them. Ggio stood up and smirked "If only Barragan were here to watch me win, but who cares what the old man thinks! Let's fight!" he yelled jumping back as zero quickly drew his Zenpakuto and spun it lightly in his hand.

Ggio nodded for the fight to begin as Zero nodded and drew his blade an instinct kicked in "Shikai! Control El Luna!" he yelled as he Zenpakuto released an odd energy. Suddenly Ggio and Zero were inside of what seemed to be a giant white box. Ggio blinked as he gazed around, this was his Shikai? Pathetic…He went to speak but found no words coming out. He tried again but nothing happened, he couldn't go into his released form! Ggio panicked a little as suddenly a voice popped into his head, it was Zero's. "This is my Shikai; no voice can be heard or made. No element can be manifested or exists here either. But, a Cero or Balla can be manifested."

He said through thought as Ggio stared at him in complete shock and tried to think back to him "So what? Are we just going to sword fight?" he said raising an eyebrow. On the outside of the box the crowd stared in shock, even Stark was staring in anticipation. "This sucks…" Avirama commented blandly. Back inside Zero smirked and nodded and charged at Ggio swinging his blade, Ggio parried the sword swing easily.

Ggio and Zero exchanged blows fur a while, Ggio seemed to be getting quicker as the fight grew on. Zero kept up with him but it was still becoming an issue, Ggio came from behind now and swung at him but was suddenly tripped by a block that sent him to his face. Zero had moved back and thought to him "Oh did I forget to mention that, I can manipulate the area in here?" he said smirking confidently. Ggio blinked and stared from the floor in shock as suddenly a block shot up smashing him in the ribs. The one block came from the side and smacked him across the face; they were very sturdy and solid. Ggio stood and jumped back from a raising block but saw Zero come at him from behind.

Ggio smirked as he jumped, lifting his feet, stepping on his blade and flipping in mid-air, gazing down at Zero and pulling out an object. It was a smoke bomb. Ggio activated it and it covered the whole area. Zero quickly brought up walls around him to protect him. He suddenly heard a voice in his head "Doesn't help when I am already behind you." He suddenly felt a major cut in his back as he moved forward hitting the wall. Ggio stood behind him confidently until suddenly a block went and smashed against his skull then one went flying and swept out his legs.

Ggio fell hard as the wall went down and Zero smirked a bit and lifted Ggio then hurling him into a wall, before the golden eyes fraccion could react, a deadly knee was delivered to his rib cage by Zero who was moving even quicker. Ggio tried to move but a block shot up, right under his feet sending him right in the air. As he was falling down Zero jumped up and delivered a devastating knee to his nose. Ggio felt as if he was bleeding but any liquid that came from his nose just disappeared, he was serious about the no elements rule.

Zero moved to deliver and finish blow but Ggio barely evaded and came up behind him and head bashed him. Zero stumbled as he growled; no sound coming out of course, he was running low on power as his Shikai collapsed. Zero turned to a now bleeding Ggio who smirked confidently "Now your mine! Bite Off!" he yelled preparing to release his released form. Next thing Zero saw were two saber tooth projectiles that pinner him to the wall as he growled struggling. Ggio charged forward at amazing speeds as he held up his hand to fire off a Cero that was a magenta color. When Zero thought he had lost, his instincts kicked in "Light and Darkness Cero!" he yelled as his eyes became black and white and the fired off a weak Cero that sent Ggio flying back at an extreme speed. He suddenly broke free off the projectiles and stood now, sonidoing over to the slowly recovering Ggio, raising his blade.

"I can't use a Balla…But I can use a Cero!" he thought as he lifted Ggio to a wall and pinned him there by shoving his blade through his uniform and began to charge a serious cero, he had no attention to fire it at the male but to make him surrender. Ggio's eyes widened as he let out a feral yell "Ok I get it! I surrender!" he yelled struggling as Zero smiled faintly and his cero discharged and he removed his blade, letting Ggio slide down. Ggio growled faintly "I almost had you…" he whispered under his breath.

Zero smiled faintly "It was a good fight, Ggio." He said turning and saw an unexpected sight. He saw Gin, Tousen, Aizen, Barragan, Barragan's Fraccion, Hallibel, Apache, Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, Stark, Lilynette, and Grimmjow watching in a bit of shock. Hallibel was the first who began to clap, along with the three fraccion. Even Aizen gave a slight smile, the only one who didn't clap was Barragan who just snarled and stood. Zero helped Ggio to the stands and had a light conversation with him. "You fool! You dare lose! You will be punished!" Barragan yelled going to hit a weakened Ggio.

Zero blocked the shot with his own body as he held his ground and snarled "What are you doing you old fool! He fought valiantly! He fought with honor and held his ground! Yet you dare try to strike him!" Zero lashed as all grew quiet. "He was taught to fight until he dies. But it seems he thinks he is too good for death." He said bitterly as he growled reaching for his own Zenpakuto. Zero began to fear a little for his own safety but Aizen stopped him by putting his own Zenpakuto to Barragan's throat, even Hallibel had moved to Zero's side.

Ggio had sat down in pain and exhaustion; Zero wanted to do the same but stood on guard. "Now Barragan, you know we do not tolerate these kinds of actions. It seems you do not understand this, perhaps I should teach you a lesson." He said calmly in the second Espada's ear. Barragan began to panic "No please you're L-lord! I am much too valuable for you to kill me!" he yelled.

Aizen chuckled "Kill? No, but now, Ggio Vega is Hallibel's Fraccion. If the two of them are ok with this?" he said gazing towards Hallibel and Ggio. Hallibel only nodded truthfully. Ggio blinked for a moment and gazed towards his 'friends' Avirama looked a bit concerned, but the rest seemed too careless. He then gazed towards Barragan who just had a blank stare. "I…a-accept."

What do you guys think? Review!


	4. Privaron To The Rescue

After Ggio spoke those few choice words Barragan just snarled and backed away "You impudent wretch!" he yelled and then stormed off. Everyone else left respectively back to whatever they were planning on doing. Hallibel turned towards Ggio and had a stern look in her eyes "You are now my Fraccion; I am not sure what you were accustomed to with Barragan but that will change. You will treat your fellow Fraccion and me with respect." Hallibel knew he would probably get in a fight with the other three but she could try. Ggio went to one knee either for loyalty or he was completely tired "I understand my Highness." He said panting a bit.

Apache was clearly angered by this choice "Hallibel-Sama! How could you let a man who almost kill me join our ranks!" she yelled out simply infuriated. Before anyone could speak Zero broke in "He wasn't try to kill you, on the sword he had out was a flower and a note asking for you to go on a date with him. I do not understand why he didn't just ask but he had no intent to kill you" Apache just stared at Zero as Ggio got a full body blush as his golden eyes gazed away. Mila Rose giggled "Looks like we have a little romantic now." Apache sat down by him and stare at his face as he dared not gaze at her "Baka" she muttered gently slapping him on the head before getting up and walking off.

Ggio got even redder as he then sonioded away quickly. The other four laughed at this as they then chose to leave and get some rest. Once home each of them went to get some rest, except for Zero and Ggio who stayed up chatting with one another. Ggio had finished explaining the Soul Society to them; he also explained how the Soul Society had wronged him. Zero titled his head, he knew a bit about the Soul Society and how it worked but not a whole lot, as in members "They wronged you…?" "Yeah…When I was actually alive at one point until I was attacked by a rogue Soul Reaper for no reason and was not sent to the Soul Society…" Zero blinked "I am sorry Ggio…" he whispered faintly as Ggio only laughed "I only want revenge on those bastards. Even if I can just be the cause for one of their deaths." He spoke bitterly.

Zero suddenly had a brilliant idea as he shot up "C'mon! We're gonna go see Aizen!" he yelled pulling a slightly more healthy Ggio with him. Ggio followed in shock "What if he isn't awake…?" he said curiously. Zero never answered and instead went to the Throne Room and saw Aizen casually speaking with Gin as his then gazed over to them "Ahh, my dear Fraccion, what can I do for you?" he said smiling faintly. Zero smirked faintly as he approached Aizen and did bow before him "My…Lord…" he said, he hated saying the words but bit back the discontent "May Ggio and I go on a mission together to attack a Soul Society member? I want to prove myself!" he said gazing up now at the former Captain.

Aizen stared at him before a moment and gazed to Gin "Gin, what do you think hmm?" he asked. Gin just smiled a bit wider "Well Aizen, I would need time to come up with a plan but, I think maybe they should me the Privaron's, perhaps have one of them join them on the mission?" he said with the same fox-faced smile. Zero stood at full height in confusion "Privaron?" he asked curiously raising an eyebrow. Gin nodded "They were once Espada but were then stripped of the titled for various reasons. If you are aiming to strike at the Soul Society having one of them with you would not be such a terrible idea. Either that or twiddle your thumbs for me to come up with a plan and plus we will have to get the ok from Hallibel." Zero nodded and turned back to Ggio who was staring to develop bags underneath his eyes "Maybe you should go rest…I'll go find the…Privaron?" he said unsure if that is what they were called.

Ggio considered arguing before giving a light nod and sonidoing away. Zero sighed as he turned back to Aizen "My…Lord, where are they at?" Aizen tapped his chin for a moment "Go out in the desert, and straight ahead you will see a rock formation that will lead underground. Watch out for some hollows though." He warned as Zero turned briskly off the heel of his foot and headed for the entrance of Las Noches. It was mostly quiet throughout the halls and as he drew towards the gate he sensed a presence behind him. Zero turned his head and saw a man with black hair and bright green eyes; he seemed to just stare at Zero. "Hello?" Zero said in a cautious tone. "Hello. What are you doing out at this time?" the man asked walking towards Zero. Zero raised an eyebrow 'I am heading to see the Privaron…Now who exactly are you?" he asked walking towards the stranger and sensing the high amount of reitsu that he had, it was overwhelming. "I suggest you tell me who you are first." The man said bluntly as the two met face to face.

"My name is Zero, one of Lady Hallibel's fraccion." He stated as he stared intently into the man's eyes, his mask fragment was like half of a helmet. "My name is Ulquiorra. That is all you need to know. But back to the original subject, you were heading towards that rock formation that leads to the Privaron?" he said now starting to walk past Zero as the gate slowly opened. Zero turned towards him and began to follow "Correct…Why do you ask?" he asked titling his head and staring at the man known as Ulquiorra. "I overheard your conversation with Lord Aizen and how you plan to strike at one of the Soul Society members. Why you want do it I am unaware, my guess would be that you feel you need to prove yourself." He said in a monotonic voice.

"Who are you?" Zero asked as he stopped behind the man. "I told you my name…" he said quietly "No but who's Fraccion are you? Or what Espada Number are you?" he asked quietly. Ulquiorra remained quiet for a moment "I told you, it's none of your concern." "Neither is what I am planning on doing." Zero shot back. Suddenly Ulquiorra had vanished then Zero sensed him behind him "Watch what you say, some people will cut your tongue out for those words. You are lucky I am not." He said plainly.

Zero just walked forward ignoring him now "if you say so…" he said quietly. He expected not to hear anymore words but what he heard next surprised him "Are you not curious as to why I followed you?" he said in the regular monotone. Zero turned and stared at his emerald eyes with his amethyst eyes, Ulquiorra took that as a yes and spoke "Protect Orohime." He stated quickly as he refused to look in the Fraccion's eyes as he then disappeared. Zero raised an eyebrow "Who is Orohime..?" he questioned to himself before turning and walking towards the rock formation that looked close. Zero was very wrong, it had been about an hour and he still felt far. He growled and tried sonidoing to it but got only a little closer. Suddenly he saw a blast of green energy go flying past him and smash into the rock formation.

Zero whipped around and saw an insanely large man that seemed to have a mask fragment around his chin. Zero quickly drew his sword, he knew the man as one of Barragan's fraccion. "Damn…I missed" he said as he took a large step towards Zero who jumped back a bit. Zero snarled "Who are you!" he said bitterly. The man sighed "Must we talk…? You know why I am here. You disgraced Lord Barragan and you will pay…in blood." He said as he moved towards him and swung. Zero noted the man's slowness and dodged the punch with ease and swung his blade quickly, slicing his arm open a little. The man sighed "Why must you be difficult? Must I pull the pathetic blond hair from your small head?" he said before swinging at Zero again. "I'll give you one chance before I release and kill you…"Zero muttered as he ducked the punch but then saw a hand come down on him "You kill me? Hah-" he yelled but suddenly the hand he was bringing down on now had a sword right through it.

Zero was holding his ground with tremendous strength, with his blade shoved through his hand. "You little punk…" he said while pulling his hand out of the blade calmly as Zero backed up. "I suppose I'll release…Breath Calderon" he said pulling out a sword that looked miniature compared to him. Zero's eyes widened as the man grew gigantic; Zero was about as tall as his ankle… Zero suddenly saw a foot coming right down on him; no way was he shoving his sword through that. Zero quickly evaded it and growled lightly and jumped high up towards the man's face and a black veil covered his mask fragment around his eye and he fired off two dark Balla's right at his face that seemed to have no effect on the man. Zero blinked when the man's jaw went down and he seemed to begin to yawn, then a gigantic green cero began to form that scared zero half to death. Zero saw the gigantic mass of green energy fire at him as he tried to think of how to dodge this. What happened next confused him; a yo-yo had come in front of him and cut the cero in half, sending it away from Zero. Then a female with purple hair had appeared in front of him much to Poww's surprise.

He then felt a sudden pressure on his chest as he looked down a bit and saw a man with an orange afro punching his chest and oddly enough, it hurt. The girl with purple hair looked back behind herself and stared at Zero who stared back in silence. Suddenly another man went flying past him; he seemed to have black hair and swung both of his legs and what seemed to be cyclones fired from then and smashed Poww right in the eyes, blinding him for a moment. Zero smirked a bit and took the opening but some instinct took over him "Dark and Light Cero!" he yelled quickly as a dark cero began to form in one hand and a solid white one began to form in the other one as he smirked a bit and slowly brought his hands together and merged the two cero's together as he gazed at the blinded Poww

"Yin and Yang Cero…"

he whispered before firing off a gigantic wave of the cero that slice Poww right across the neck, not too deep but it sent him flying to the ground. The other three people stared at him in shock as he panted lightly, it had just taken him most of his energy to pull that move off. The girl who had purple hair turned towards him, zero then realized her hollow mask was a spiked hair pin. The other who had used the cyclones turned towards him, his mask fragment was on his forehead with two horns.

The other man with the afro who had just joined them had his right above his forehead. Zero panted and let himself fall to the ground slowly and sat down in the sand as he panted lightly. The three had followed him and stood infront of him. "Who are you?" the purple haired female asked. Zero gazed into her eyes "My name is zero, fraccion of Tia Hallibel." He said beginning to stand. "Good fighting kid." The man with the afro said shaking his hand forcefully "My name is Gantenbainne." He said giving a two finger salute. "I am the beautiful Cirucci!" the purple haired female yelled out smirking slightly.

Zero nodded faintly and turned towards the black haired man "My name is Dordonni Alessandro Socacchio! And we are the Privaron!" he yelled doing a bow. Zero blinked "Well that's a mouthful…" he muttered but then titled his head "Why are you here?" he questioned the three. Cirucci was the first to speak "Because that large bastard shot a cero at our home-" "You shall pay for your insolence" Poww yelled still in his release form now standing over the four. Cirucci was visibly angry "You dare interrupt me!" she yelled as the other two male Privaron's jumped far back and as did Zero following their lead.

Poww was staring to charge a cero before Cirucci turned around and swung her yo-yo that seemed to wrap around Poww's legs. Dordonni had flown up and use the strength of his legs to slam Poww's mouth shut. Gantenbainne had shot forward and smashed his fist into Poww's chest, causing him to begin to fall as Cirucci pulled forward pulling out his leg. Zero saw this as an opening and moved above the giant and smirked targeting the already sliced open neck. "Bankai! Ignite Ember!" he yelled as his Zenpakuto grew in size, a bit longer than Poww's neck.

He swung his blade as a wave of bright yellow fire flew off of the blade as Poww struggled and Zero simply stared down at the giant "Rest in peace cagna" (Italian for bitch) He said bitterly as the fire completely sliced the man's neck, Poww was dead. Zero sheathed his Bankai and floated down to the ground slowly at noticed the other three staring at him in complete shock. "I don't want to fight you…" Gantenbainne remarked and laughed a bit. The others floated down by the male fraccion. "So as I was saying, that dead fool shot a cero that missed you and hit our home, waking us all up. We watched for a bit till we saw that he was about to turn you into dust with that pathetic cero." She remarked bluntly.

Zero nodded faintly and Dordonni was the next to speak "Two questions my friend, why are you here? And who was that…" he said pointing towards a dead Poww. Zero sighed "I am here because my comrade and I are planning an assassination of a member of the Soul Society. Gin Ichimaru said he needed time to come up with a plan and that I should find the Privaron and ask for their assistance. As for him, he was only a fraccion under the Second Espada who wants me dead." He said shrugging off the last part. Gantenbainne looked interested "Assassination you say?" he said disregarding the last part of Zero's statement. Cirucci smirked a bit "Hmm, sounds fun. You can count me in!" she yelled standing up.

Gantenbainne smirked as well "It has been ages since I have gotten some action! I need to show Aizen the Privaron are still strong!" he yelled out. Dordonni laughed "Why of course child we will help you! Who is your comrade though?" he inquired. "His name is Ggio Vega. Me and him both serve under my Queen Tia Hallibel" he said smiling a bit, he felt pride in announcing that. All was silent for a moment "You're not an Espada?" Cirucci was the first to ask in shock. After explaining that he was just born and clearing up confusion he spoke to the three Privaron's "Would you like to come back to Las Noches with me?" he asked tilting his head. "Better than sleeping in that rock…" Gantenbainne said flatly. Cirucci only laughed "I want to meet this Tia Hallibel you speak of" she remarked. Dordonni blinked as zero stared at him "Well I am not just gonna live alone…" he said shrugging.

Cliffhanger! How did you guys like Yin and Yang Cero ^.^?


	5. Prelude To The Assassination

Hey guys! Glad ya liked my chapter and I hope you will love this one (: Also thank you so much for the reviews! Anyways here you go.

Zero was walking back to Las Noches with the three Privaron's in tow calmly. Zero yawned lightly, he was beyond exhausted, and Poww had forced him to his limit. "Or some sort of limit…" he thought lightly, he still had not been used to force his third Zenpakuto. "I don't even my own damn release or which sword I should use…" he thought sighing lightly. Gantenbainne could tell the male Fraccion was upset; Dordonni and Cirucci were too busy arguing over something to notice. "What's on ya mind kid?" he asked gazing at the beach blond boy.

Zero just gazed over to him and laughed "Nothing, but it should be interesting when we get back…Barragan won't be happen. I am not sure how my Queen will react either." He stated blandly tapping his chin. Gantenbainne laughed lightly "Aizen will probably not care too much. But according to the way you described Barragan, he won't be happy with this." He stated. Once at Las Noches Zero was met by Gin who seemed to be waiting "Oh there ya are! Ya even got the Privaron's! Aizen-Sama is in the Meeting Room with Hallibel, Barragan and Stark, they would like your attention, along with the Privaron's." he said as he then disappeared quickly. Zero raised an eyebrow and took off quickly to the room and found Ggio outside the door gazing down "Ggio!" Zero yelled. Ggio's head shot up "Your alive!" he yelled walking towards Zero.

Zero nodded "So you know about Poww eh?" I said raising an eyebrow. Ggio nodded swiftly "Hallibel-Sama managed to sense the reitsu easily; somehow, it apparently was quite far out." He said laughing a bit "How'd ya take him down though? He is beyond strong." Ggio asked curiously. Zero nodded and pointed behind them "If it weren't for those three I would have been killed." He said indicating the three Privaron behind him. Ggio nodded "They want you in there now. I'll ask names later!" he said pulling Zero through the door. Inside Stark was slouching down, unconcerned. Hallibel and Barragan were having an intense staring contest as if Cero's were to fly from their eyes.

But when Zero entered Barragan's heart nearly dropped. Quite the opposite for Hallibel who within a blink had tackled Zero to the ground kissing his face, knocking Ggio to the side "Never do that ever again! Understand!" she yelled in her Fraccion's face. Zero blushed intensely as Gantenbainne only chuckled a bit from the side. "H-hai M'lady" he stammered blushing intensely. Barragan just stared at Zero in shock as Zero finally stood up and locked glares with him "You tried to have me killed…" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Aizen sighed standing now "So it is true then, Hallibel was right." Barragan quickly tried to defend himself "Aizen-Sama I had no idea!" he yelled pointing to Zero "He is framing me! He killed one of my Fraccion!" he yelled. "Or that big oaf was sent to attack him." Said Dordonni talking a step into the room, along with Gantenbainne and Cirucci. Aizen smirked a little "That is 5 against 1 Barragan. I am afraid you lose there." He said smirking wider now. "Aizen-Sama please!" the old man said falling to his knees begging for his life. Hallibel only rolled her eyes, Aizen would not kill him but Aizen would show some dominance here. "Oh no, killing you would be too easy." Barragan didn't like where this was going…"You are to be banned for Las Noches for 20 days."

Barragan didn't mind that too much…

"Also you will swap bases with Hallibel."

Ok this was getting worse…

"Hmm, and Zero gets to choose one more punishment for you."

Aizen said as all eyes stared at the Male Fraccion. Zero smirked sadistically

"You will lose all of your Fraccion and your rank will be moved to 10…That way M'Lady can have the rank she deserves." He said smirking lightly. "Aizen-Sama you said only one punishment!" Aizen rolled his eyes "Be gone" he said as Barragan then simply disappeared into nothingness. Hallibel gazed over at Zero "You didn't have to do that…" she said blushing a bit.

Zero turned towards her smiling lightly "I live to serve you, and that is what I will do, even till my final breath." He said bowing before her. After this everyone then took a seat as Aizen left saying Gin would explain what happens next. All was quiet for a moment until Gin busted through the door in a heap "C'mon Tousen I didn't mean it!" he yelled jumping onto the table and running across it as everyone saw Tousen come in slowly, he seemed a bit…angry. "Gin, you do not simply ask Yammy if he has lost weight!" he yelled out before turning and slamming the door.

Gin stood in momentary fear before noticing everyone else was there. "Oh..Hiya" he said waving a bit and laughing nervously. Ggio sighed "Ok so what's your plan you albino weasel." If that had offended Gin he didn't let it show as he only laughed a little "Well first off children." He said gazing towards Hallibel "Do you mind if we send them on a team mission." He asked trying to avoid what the mission was about.

Gin's POV

Please don't ask what the mission is, please don't ask- "What will they be doing in the mission…?" Hallibel inquired. God Damnit… "Oh it's a…Assassination mission I guess you could say. They will be taking out a target that I have chosen." I said trying to not show fear from that women's glare, maybe it was her time of the month- "Why?" I just stared at her for a moment and pointed towards Zero, he knew more than me…

Zero blinked as Hallibel turned towards him. "Zzzzzzzzzz" I turned around forgetting Stark was even there…lazy bastard. I want to take naps all day too! After a moment all eyes turned back towards Zero who was unsure what to say. Before the little fraccion could speak his very rude friend decided to cut him off "Because we want to prove ourselves!" he yelled loud enough for Barragan to hear it. Zero seemed a bit shocked at the response but he just nodded his head. These people are so damn odd…

Normal POV

Hallibel just stared at Zero "And I presume the Privaron's are going with them?" "To ensure safety, yes." Gin remarked back to her, still standing on the table. Hallibel was quiet for a moment "Who are the assassinating…" she said. Gin laughed faintly "I was waiting for that question…Now since there are 6 of you, I have three targets. They are all members from my squad." Gin said, his smile unwavering. Ggio looked interested in the idea and Zero kept a stoic expression. "Their names are Riku Togakushi, Taketsuna Gori, and Asuka Katakura-" (Note: Yes they are actual characters.) "That's three of them; there are only 5 of them." Hallibel interjected bitterly.

Gin laughed nervously as Zero raised an eyebrow "I can go after one by myself-" "Out of the question" Hallibel said bitterly now glaring daggers at Gin. Gin held up his hands in defense "Now calm down! You never let me finish. It is Zero's choice…if you're ok with that…who else to bring." He said hoping he wasn't about to eat a cero. Hallibel looked skeptically over to Zero. Zero blinked in shock, what had just happened. "I shall go with him, if he does not mind." Replied an all too familiar monotone like voice from behind Zero.

Zero turned and gazed at Ulquiorra who stood with his hands in his pockets as Hallibel also gazed at him. Gin blinked "You want to go?" he asked tilting his head, his usual smile gone with a look of confusion. "There needs to be some type of chain of command there." He remarked calmly. Hallibel didn't seem to inject as all eyes turned towards Zero who nodded "It would be nice to have an Espada. Gin's fox face returned to normal "excellent! Now here are the teams I thought were best! I had Ggio and Gantenbainne. Gantenbainne can keep Ggio's taunting and boating in check. Your target is Riku. The next group, I will pair Ulquiorra and Zero, you two are the only ones capable of taking on Taketsuna."

The groups so far had not argued much except for Ggio yelling he wasn't arrogant. Cirucci sighed a bit "Great I am stuck with him." She muttered. Dordonni rolled his eyes in annoyance. Gin sighed "Ok listen carefully, Riku is in the human world currently. Taketsuna and Asuka are both in the Soul Society. I stress you may want to eliminate them as silently as possible, if not then the whole Soul Society will be there in a moment…" he said laughing nervously. Gantenbainne smirked "He won't see us coming!" he yelled as Ggio smirked even wider. Cirucci only laughed "I'll take them down before they can even sense me!" Zero smirked a bit as well "I'll won't even see me." Hallibel only smiled, her two ner fraccion, Ggio and Zero, they were certainly one of a kind.


	6. The First Target

Ggio's POV

I am stuck with Mr. Afro over here…Gah couldn't they have put me with the girl, hell even Zero maybe. It's better than that Dordonni guy, he just looked…eh. Either way I stood by the garganta talking to Zero about the girl of my dreams, Apache….Shut up I can be romantic. "So has she umm said anything about me?" I asked him curiously. Zero gave his trademark shrug, god damn he could be clueless if he felt like it…I sighed lightly "Can you…please talk to her about me?" I asked him curiously.

Zero smiled a bit and nodded "Yeah, I'll see if I can get her to give you a chance." He said as he walked towards the Garganta that led to the Soul Society. I did envy him a bit though…before we left to come here he was admired. Hallibel gave him a gigantic hug and advice, Apache gave him a huge hug…lucky bastard, Mila Rose flirted with him a bit and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Sun-Sun just gave him advice and a hug. What did I get? An odd gaze from Apache when we locked eyes. I blinked a bit as I turned and saw Gantenbainne casually strolling over.

"You ready kiddo?" he asked me smirking a bit. I only laughed as the Garganta opened "Of course!" I yelled as I turned towards the Garganta. I gazed over and saw Zero standing calmly and he gazed over to me. We both flashed a smirk and dashed into the Garganta. Now to be honest, yes my blood was pumping and perhaps making my reitsu path a bit…weaker. Just a bit but Gantenbainne couldn't keep up! I stopped and sighed "Here you want to take the lead?" I asked him. Gantenbainne did try to be nice by acting surprise but he wasn't pulling the wool over my golden eyes. I quickly followed the afro Privaron; I'll admit it was a bit more…sturdy.

Gah it had felt like we were running on for hours before I saw Gantenbainne break through a sort of barrier and light poured in. I quickly jumped through it and stood on the air, taking in my new surroundings. I quickly hid my reitsu, too avoid detection. Gantenbainne seemed to follow my lead as I gazed around; it was a normal looking city. Nothing to special from what I could see…From what I understood, this Riku had silver like long hair that was pulled back. Gin refused to give us much more of a description. "So how do we go about this?" I asked looking over to Gantenbainne. "How should I know…?" ….This would be difficult. We seemed to search around aimlessly, we had a gigai so that we didn't look…odd.

These humans looked odd, some dumbasses wearing a hat that said 'Swag'…What the fuck was that? I sighed lightly and I kept walking, Gantenbainne was a bit behind me, taking a bit more time I guess. Suddenly I walked past an alley and I was pulled into it by some man in tattered clothes. He seemed to have a a sort of beard like Stark, but other than that he just looked…repulsive. I knocked his hand away "What the hell are you doing!" I yelled. "Give me your money!" yelled the man who had no teeth.

I was about ready to release on him but I felt Gantenbainne grab my arm and wave off the man "We don't have any, sorry." He replied calmly. Now was Gantenbainne's turn to get pissed, that man grabbed Gantenbainne by the shirt and tried rummaging through his pockets...Boom. That man went flying into the brick wall and was outcold within a second. I stood now and laughed a bit "This world is beyond crazy-" I whispered before there was a sudden flood of reitsu "You heathen unhand that man!" a man yelled approaching me and Gantenbainne, he was a…shinigami?

Third Person POV

Ggio kinda just stared oddly at the man; he was dressed in odd attire and his slicked back blond hair that formed into a ponytail. This revealed his peculiar face with rather small eyebrows. Gantenbainne raised an eyebrow "Who are you…?" he questioned. The man drew his Zenpakuto slowly and flourished it "I am Riku! And who might you ruffians be?" he asked sneering at the two. Gantenbainne began to speak before Ggio shot out of his gigai and charged at Riku slashing viciously at the blond haired Soul Reaper "Your mine!" he yelled as his golden eyes flashed dangerously. Riku blinked as he kept moving back, parrying each of Ggio's strong strikes. Riku growled "What are you doing peasant!" he yelled. Ggio smirked "I am here for you head fool! Now die!" he yelled as he swung his sword swiftly, slicing a bit of Riku's ponytail off.

Riku's small eyebrows nearly popped off his head "My ponytail…I've had it since birth…" he said as he just stared at Ggio with a wide smile. Then his lower right eye twitched a little. A bead of sweat ran down Ggio's neck as he backed up a bit. Gantenbainne had snuck up behind Riku and tried to strike him but Riku had caught his fist without even looking back. Gantenbainne's eyes widened a bit as he jumped back, freeing his fist. "Shikai…" Riku said as his Zenpakuto became a gigantic scythe. Ggio nearly fainted, the blade was about as big as himself! Suddenly Riku shot forward with the same sadistic smirk and swung at Ggio who ducked the huge blade as it sliced right through brick.

Ggio's eyes widened when suddenly Riku through the scythe up into the air then charged forward grabbing the male fraccion's collar and smashing him right through a brick wall. "Don't turn your back on me punk!" Gantenbainne yelled from behind as he, for the second time was ready to deliver the final blow. "Down." Riku said laughing as the blade came down between him and Gantenbainne. Riku spun on one foot and grabbed the scythe with ease and swung at Gantenbainne, hitting his chest and sending him flying through the other brick wall.

Ggio slowly got up and jumped towards Riku snarling in rage. Riku used the butt of the scythe to hit Ggio directly in the nose and sending him back into the hole he had created. Ggio was dizzy for a moment but when he regained vision his heart dropped as he saw that huge scythe blade heading quickly at his face. Ggio growled annoyingly and moved a bit under, the blade missed by about a centimeter. "Cero!" He yelled charging his magenta cero and tried to fire it off. Riku in one swift movement had used his free hand and grabbed Ggio's wrist and tipped it upwards, having the Cero fire off harmlessly. Ggio stared wide eyed at the strength as Riku then smashed him right through a dumpster.

Ggio was nearly ready to release his Released form when suddenly Gantenbainne came from the side and swung at Riku. Riku smiled as he caught the fist with one hand and flipped him in mid-air then swung the scythe, smashing him into the ground. Riku stood over the orange haired Privaron and began to stomp relentlessly. Ggio snarled as he picked up a piece of scrap metal from the dumpster and hurled it at Riku, smacking him in the back of the head. Due to how sharp the metal was, it completely sliced off his ponytail. Ggio's eyes widened "Oh shit…" he whispered as he began to back away getting ready to release. Riku turned towards him, a smirk of sadism across his face, causing Ggio to shiver in fear.

Gantenbainne who was relentless shot up and went to stab Riku again. Yet again he was denied "Bitch swerve!" Riku yelled deflecting the fist then head butting him, causing him to go flying right down the alleyway. Ggio smirked, he had already released as he moved forward swiftly and swung at Riku who managed to block the shot easily.

Ggio was pushing the Soul reaper back as he growled "Saber Teeth!" he yelled as the two projectiles from his mask shot forward and hit Riku in the shoulder sending him into the wall, pinning him there. Ggio charged forward and shoved his blade through the male's chest and laughed hysterically "Haha! I stabbed you! Take that you crazy Soul reaper!" he yelled ripping his blade out and preparing to stab again. Suddenly he was stopped, Riku had broken free and had a not so amused expression on his face "That's it you puke…I'm done playing around…" he said coldly.

Ggio's POV

He has been playing…?

Oh dear god my Ribs!

Normal POV

Ggio had been kicked directly through a building, easily knocking the wind out of him. Riku smirked as he walked over to him and stood over him raising his scythe "Bye bye now peasant!" he yelled. "Woahhhhh!" a voice yelled out as Riku was punched right across the face as he went flying down the road. Gantenbainne stood confidently "Take that!" he yelled as Ggio slowly got up as well. Riku felt electricity pulsing through him as he pulled himself up by clinging to a car "That's….it!" he yelled, a glint of insanity in his eyes "I have had enough of this two on one shit! Good Bye you afro fuck!" he yelled as he then lifted the car he was clinging to in the air then hurled it right at Gantenbainne.

Gantenbainne's voice went high "Aizen…!" he said before the car smashed into him sending him flying far back. Ggio stood in shock and watched as Riku charged at him. Wait….That's it! Ggio put one hand behind his back swiftly. Riku, once close enough, lifted the scythe and went to bring it down. Ggio swung his sword. It had missed as the scythe cut deep through his ribs cage as Ggio let out a grunt and blood came out of his mouth. Riku smirked "Your finished kid!" he yelled confidently. "Three things…One, like you could even beat me! Two, you think I couldn't block or dodge that? Three, no, you're finished!" he yelled as he moved his hand from his back, there was a highly charged Cero in it.

Riku's eyes widened as Ggio latched his hand onto the side of his head. Riku tried to jump back but Ggio kept a firm grip as the cero blasted, annihilating the Soul Reaper. Ggio smirked faintly as he fell to his knees and panted lightly, the scythe reverting back to a sword. Ggio yanked it out as his released form gave in and he smirked faintly "Not until I beat Zero…" he whispered quietly as he held Riku's Zenpakuto in his hand.

Suddenly a large wave of reitsu hit him, he was overcome by darkness. He was awake, he was sure of that, but darkness was all around of him. Ggio started to stand as suddenly a object fell infront of him. It was Riku's sword. He blinked reaching down and picking it up raising an eyebrow "Eh?" "So you are the one who has slain Riku hmm?" a voice came from behind him. Ggio whirled around and saw a tall man, he had diamond colored eyes. His long dark red hair was messy and in several curls.

Ggio blinked "Ugm, yes?" he said unsurely. The man smirked and moved towards Ggio "I can see it. You have a rival that you wish to beat correct?" he said reaching towards Ggio's forehead. Ggio blinked "W-why…?" he asked curiously. The man only laughed "Learn to not ask why child. Your ally Zero has three Zenpakuto's correct? Accept me as yours. Riku was an arrogant fool, strong but arrogant. Thus why you managed to kill him. Accept me." "What is your name!" Ggio yelled.

The man only smirked "Olyander…" He said as his finger moved closer to Ggio's forehead. Ggio was silent for a moment and smirked "I will only get stronger from now on…" he whispered as suddenly the man and Ggio merged. Ggio awaken to Gantenbainne, Ggio sat up, and he felt an extra weight. He looked down at his sash and saw Tigre Estoque and then Riku's former Zenpakuto, Olyander.

Ggio smirked standing now, his golden eyes flashing "Looks like I am only growing stronger…" he whispered.


	7. The Second Target and The Save

Ok now time for Zero and Ulquiorra's assassination mission, inside the Soul Society.

Zero's POV

I had dashed into the garganta, much like Ggio had. But once inside I felt something tug my arm, it was Ulquiorra. He just gazed at me with his emerald eyes and I stared back with my amethyst eyes. "I will take lead." He said firmly, walking past me. I didn't want to really argue with him, as far as I knew he outranked me and Hallibel told me to follow superior's orders. Much to my surprise Ulquiorra only kept up a brisk paced walk, his reitsu trail was very solid and sturdy. "Shouldn't we hurry up?" I questioned lightly.

"Why? We have plenty of time, plus there is something I must discuss with you." He said, not looking at me. I remained silent and he took that as confirmation. "First off, I have a simple question." "That would be?" "Would you kill Barragan, to defend Hallibel" I blinked quickly "Of course I would." I said confidently. "Why?" Ulquiorra said quietly. I raised an eyebrow; I didn't really have a solid answer… "It is my instinct…I care about her as well, she is my Queen." I said solemnly. Ulquiorra was quiet for a moment "How do you care for someone…?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow, how do you care for someone…? It was simple, wasn't it? "You just…do?" I guessed as he stopped and turned towards me.

"You and I are different then. I cannot care for someone, I suppose it is not my nature." He said looking away into the darkness. I sighed "To care for someone I suppose you must like them. Then there is trust-" "That must be it…" Ulquiorra said as he continued to walk quickly. I followed him "What do you mean?" I asked reaching for his shoulder. For once, his reitsu trail shook slightly as I made contact with him "I cannot and will not trust anyone." He said in a deep voice and he pushed my hand away. "Why though…?" "It is the reason I am here. I trusted a Soul reaper when I lived as a human. He turned on me and killed me, to put it simply. Perhaps when I died I lost all sense of trust." He said his voice almost inaudible.

I blinked and looked away "I see…You can still trust people." I said flatly. "And how am I to know that they won't turn on me?" Ulquiorra questioned me. "That's were judgment comes into play, you choose your allies, make sure you know you can trust them." I said now stepping beside him. Ulquiorra sighed "Changing subject, we are going into the Soul Society as you know.

Ggio and the afro Privaron had the luck of only having to be in a city, with one Soul Reaper. We are going to be right in their nest. We must be stealthy and quiet, and our kill must be that as well." I tapped my chin "What if we do this, anyone we see as a possible threat to seeing or stopping the assassination, we get rid of. Stealthy of course." I said gazing over to him.

Ulquiorra remained quiet for a moment "I suppose, we just can't have the body count to high. We want it to look like they murdered one of their own, that we had no connection in it at all." He retorted. I nodded "So can you give me a little background info on this guy, besides his name" "Taketsuna from what I have researched has thick rimmed goggles and a helmet, plus a bit of facial hair. He is in the Third Division as well, which has no Captain. He can also only use a Shikai, though we are unaware of what it can do." He said quickly.

I took in all the information and began to think "Well he should stick out then." "Correct, also when we are at the Soul Society it will be-" Suddenly both of us walked through what seemed to be a barrier and stepped into the sky, we were right in the Soul Society. Ulquiorra's eyes widened "It seems I miscalculated, we are here now…" I gazed around, this place is gigantic! Ulquiorra took a step forward "Let me try to locate the Third Division…" he whispered as he tried to focus. I stood there and looked around, it was the middle of the night and it seemed that no one was about.

I waited for Ulquiorra to finish whatever he was doing before he turned to me "Follow me." He said beginning to float down from the sky towards an open field. I quickly followed him and landed in the tall grass kneeling down. Ulquiorra stood and looked around "It seems no one is here." He said as he began to wade his way through the tall grass. I swiftly followed him, one hand on my hilt.

Suddenly, a kunai went whirling right by my head, nearly hitting me. I whirled around and saw a man standing in all black attire with a slim figure. I blinked "Ulquiorra, we have been spotted. Ulquiorra?" I said looking back, he was no longer ahead of me…Suddenly the man in all black attire fell to the ground as Ulquiorra stood over him. Dear lord was he quick… But then what happened next was…unusually bad. A whole group of men in black attire had appeared, led by some sort of female. "Halt intruders! I am Division Two's Captain, Soi Fon!" I took a step forward to back up Ulquiorra but he halted me "Go. Do what we have to. I will hold here." He said gazing back at me. I blinked but chose to follow orders, I didn't want to but I had no choice. I sonioded away swiftly, no one giving chase to me.

Ulquiorra's POV

This isn't going how I had anticipated…I thought no one had been around, though by the looks of their outfits, they are the stealth force. "Hurry up and go after the runt!" the female with two braids yelled. They were fast yes, but sadly they lacked awareness, I sliced them both in half before they even got a running start.

I sheathed my sword again and locked eyes with the girl known as Soi Fon. "You bastard! I'll make sure you pay for that!" she yelled furiously. "For a Stealth Captain you are very loud…" I commented. She gave me a shocked expression, I couldn't guess why. "How do you know I am the Stealth Captain!?"…Do they think I am an idiot…?

Zero's POV

I moved with as much swiftness as I could muster, once inside the squad areas I was far more careful. I followed the signs they had up to lead me to Squad 3. On a few occasions I almost had to eliminate a few Soul Reapers but they didn't look my way luckily. I mostly went along the rooftops, best way I could imagine. Soon I arrived on top of Squad Three's barracks. I tried sensing around; I found quite a large amount of reitsu traces inside there. All were asleep but one, it would be easy to get past these defenses! I smirked and slid down onto a wide open window sill. There I found the man awake, he had blond hair and was kneeled over, his back to me. I imagine this was Kira; Gin had informed me of him, and to stay far away from him as well.

He was apparently very strong, and would make things…difficult. He seemed to be weeping regardless as I slid in silently, maybe I should kill him? No…I was told to go after Taketsuna that was all! I silently moved past him as I heard distorted low cries from the man "Gin-Sama! Why…Why did you leave me! You….Bastard!" he yelled angrily pounding on the table. A bead of sweat rolled down my neck as I slid into a corridor, nope didn't wanna mess with him…I slowly checked every room, around mid-way down the corridor I found him! He was asleep and his Zenpakuto was off to the side, he was dead out cold, also a bunch of sake bottles were around the room…

Well he was obviously in a drunken coma…I smirked a bit and navigated my way through the accursed bottles. I looked down at the drunken idiot, I smirked a bit wider "Morire in pace" (Die in peace) I whispered as I slid out Ember and quickly slid it across his throat as all you heard was a faint gasp, the man's eyes shot open for a moment but then the color and life faded. I blinked and watched as blood trickled down his neck. Within a moment I was surrounded by darkness.

I had not fainted but I then heard a voice behind me "The foolish drunkard…" I whirled around and saw a man who had a simple hat on that was tipped down slightly that covered his face a bit. He seemed to have azure hair that hung down his back and his bangs hung off to the side with a hairclip. I raised an eyebrow "W-who are you…Where am I?" "Me? I am his Zenpakuto, Mogaribue. And you are in a non-existent space." He said, lifting his hat, the man having copper colored eyes. I put a hand on my Zenpakuto wearily, who was this man.

Third Person POV

"Why am I here…?" Zero yelled as he looked eyes with the blue haired man. The man only smirked a bit and drew his Zenpakuto "To kill you." He whispered quietly as he faded into the shadows. Zero's eyes widened as he drew his blade swiftly and the man had appeared in front of him from the darkness, quickly swinging his blade. Zero barely managed to make a counter and evaded the attack, rolling off to the side. Mogaribue only smirked "I'll catch ya." He said calmly, fading away again. Zero's eyes widened as he heard footsteps behind him. He swiftly spun, slashing his sword at Mogaribue quickly. Mogaribue ducked under that blade and took a step forward; swinging his blade at Zero's left leg.

Zero reached forward, latching onto the man's shoulder, and flipped himself forward, evading the blade. Mogaribue only stood and smirked, both men had their backs to one another. "So I suppose I'll take off the gloves." He whispered as he suddenly disappeared then appearing less than an inch away from the male Fraccion. Zero smirked; he had drawn two of his blades while the man had disappeared. He easily blocked the heavy strike from Mogaribue and shoved his other Zenpakuto right through the Sword Spirit's rib cage. "I am done playing by your rules…Bankai, Inject Veleno and Bankai, White Coffin El Luna!" he yelled. Mogaribue's eyes widened as the darkness was replaced with a large white square that he and Zero were placed in.

He jumped back swiftly as Zero's other blade that was imbedded in his ribs began to transform, it had shrunken into a small compact dagger. Zero smirked as Mogaribue's eyes widened once he realized he could not talk. Zero only mocked a laugh but his own eyes were shocked when the Sword Spirit still released his Bankai, his blade become much more angular, with many holes around it. It's but also became a sort of needle. Zero raised an eyebrow, why a needle? Poison he mostly guessed.

"I can't let him get near me, good thing my Bankai is much stronger!" he thought fiercely to himself. Suddenly many of the white boxes he had used to fight Ggio came flying up and towards Mogaribue who began to dodge them. Zero the seemed to shot a ray at the ground below him, and then shot one behind Mogaribue who was busy dodging. The two lasers Zero had shot then became holes and he fell through his, appearing behind Mogaribue.

(Ok I imagine people want me to explain El Luna. Here, in his Shikai he controls the white matter inside it, using the blocks to harm his enemies or top give him the edge. With his Bankai he can do that and teleport almost instantly. Plus there is a little secret I am not releasing as of yet with El Luna ^.^)

Mogaribue was shocked as he whirled around but suddenly his legs were knocked out from underneath him. Almost instantly Zero created a portal in front of him and right underneath were Mogaribue was about to fall. He shoved Veleno through the hole as it then impaled Mogaribue, not killing him but you could see some sort of matter beginning to form around the stab wound.

Mogaribue coughed up blood then stared oddly at the matter forming. Suddenly what happened next was beyond crazy. The matter then began to seep out of his nose and eye lids, and slowly began to grow along his face. Mogaribue began to scratch at it in a panic, trying to remove it. "Your death is affirmed. But if you keep spazzing like that it will only spread faster." Zero warned through thoughts as he watched Mogaribue not heed his warning and continue to flail around. The matter began to take over his face, seeming to start to form a mask that resembled a hollow's. Zero just calmly watched as now the matter began to come from under his fingernails and his cuts, beginning to take over.

"You bastard…" he thought to Zero as he had then given up, the mask almost taking over his entire face. "You chose to foolishly attack me. Now you will pay…" he thought back as he did feel some remorse for the Sword Spirit. "I suppose so…But I do advise you go assist your ally…" he whispered as then a hollow hole began to crow in the center of his chest, only his left eye remaining that wasn't covered. Zero's eyes widened, he had forgotten of Ulquiorra…But now the former Soul Spirit had turned into a simple hollow.

Zero simply with a single swing of his Zenpakuto cut the Hollow in half. He then released both of his Bankai's as he then appeared in the room, the Zenpakuto had now been broken into many pieces, but all else was the same. Zero swiftly went through Taketsuna's window and began his mad dash back towards the field. Down at Ulquiorra's end he had effortlessly taken down all of the Soi Fon's subordinates and dodged most of her attacks. But sadly he had gotten that accursed mark on his upper left hand chest.

He sighed and stood there, he didn't want to have to release…"You're finished! One more hit and you won't be able to report back to your Superiors!" Soi Fon then dashed forward ready to finish Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, a direct attack was easy to dodge…He easily evaded but suddenly saw her turn like a dime and strike right for his chest, was this the end of him…?

"Yin and Yang Cero!"

Soi Fon blinked as there was suddenly a flash between herself and Ulquiorra. Meanwhile the kid from earlier had barreled forward and knocked Ulquiorra to the side. The Yin and Yang Cero was not properly charged and did nothing due to the fact Soi Fon had stopped just as quickly as she started. But what the Cero had done was leave a large amount of smoke. Soi Fon growled as she whirled around, they could come from anywhere…When the smoke had cleared she had found that they were gone.

To Zero and Ulquiorra in the Garganta

Zero sat there panting, double over entirely. Ulquiorra stood up and stared at the Fraccion "Why did you do that…?" Zero stood now, apparently Soi Fon had managed to hit him, he now had a medium sized cut along the side of his neck. "You are my ally…Also I feel you would have done the same for me." Zero said as he sat down while exhaling heavily. Ulquiorra was quiet for a moment and sighed, he then exposed his uniform showing the number '4' on his upper chest "I suppose you at least deserve to know that much…"


	8. The Return

**Ggio's POV**

I slowly followed the Gantenbainne down his reitsu path. The bastard had an arm around me…I didn't need any damn help! My ribs were perfectly fine! I looked down towards the wound, it was about a foot long and it went all the way through me, according to Gantenbainne it had just barely missed any of my vital organs. I of course had panned it just like that…Maybe. Right now I had kept the other Zenpakuto hidden in the back of my sash and under my uniform; I didn't know what to really say about it to Gantenbainne. I mean what was I supposed to say!? Hey I just killed and Soul reaper and now have his Zenpakuto? Gah my ribs hurt like a son of a bitch, oh well, I bet his Riku's whole body hurts, oh wait he didn't have one! I continued to walk along the trail; I will admit that I am in no such condition to run.

"How much longer!" I groaned in annoyance. My question was soon answered as we seemed to walk through a glass like material and came crashing upon The Floor of the Throne Room from around 5 feet in the air. Gantenbainne seemed to have a 'brain lapse' and forget about me and simply landed. I did not 'simply land', I went face first and hit the floor…For his sake I will call it a brain lapse… "Oh shit my ribs!" I yelled as I wrapped both arms around them as Gantenbainne rushed over to me, it was about fucking time…Once I was able to sit, I then noticed the Hallibel and Apache were in the room along with Lord Aizen and that Albino Weasel…Plus Cirucci and Dordonni were off to the side relaxing.

Wait…Why the hell are they here! But before I could even mutter a word I was approached by Hallibel and a not so calm Apache. "What happened to your ribs!" she yelled pointing to my wound. I blinked for a moment "Battle wound?" I said. That was obviously not the right reason as I was then shaken like a can of soda…"No shit bastard! How!? Why didn't you block it!? Answer me!" I Thank whatever God that watching over me as Hallibel stopped the girl from shaking me like a bag of popcorn. I simply gazed at the two of them "I will answer those two questions once someone answers mine. 1. Why are they here" I yelled pointing to the two slouching Privaron.

"It was our luck; our target in a drunken rage got in a fight with a squad Captain and got killed." Dordonni said happily. That lucky asshole…I had half a mind to cuss them out for not coming to help us, but Hallibel had stopped me "And your second question?" she asked impatiently. "Why did no one open the Garganta so I didn't have to fall right on my face?"…All eyes turned to Aizen who then stared at Gin "It seemed unnecessary at the time…" was his half assed excuse. I sighed; it would be too much work to yell at him and would serve no purpose. "Ok here's what happened, I sacrificed my body to keep him in one place.

Once he had struck me with his scythe I had charged a cero behind my back and with him in place I basically blew him away" I said, not in the mood to add detail. Hallibel only seemed to glare at me that sent chills down my spine. Apache's face was hidden from my view as I just gazed around. Gantenbainne had backed away from the Newly Second Espada's glare. "What…?" "You could have died…" I heard Apache mutter under her breath. "So…?" I said looking away, not like it would have mattered, as long as Zero was alive then things would be fine…"So…? I care about you baka! Why would I not care if you died!" she yelled shooting her head right in front of mine, tears welled up in her eyes…

She was crying?

I blinked and stared in utter disbelief "You…care?" I whispered under my breath as I felt a bit of wetness on the side of my eyes…No! I am a man I will not cry! Gah son of a bitch! Apache then swung her arms around me and I could hear sobs into my shoulder. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and leaned back against the wall behind me, she cared…she cared! "I am sorry…" I whispered gently in her ear as my golden eyes shut. "Don't be sorry, just don't do it again." She said with authority in her voice. I smiled faintly and then heard another crashing sound.

**Normal POV**

Zero and Ulquiorra had arrived back from their mission, simply stepping through the Garganta and onto the clean white tiled floor. Ulquiorra seemed a bit winded and Zero had a light cut along his neck, it bled a bit but nothing fatal. Ggio stared at the two but his view was then blocked by the Second Espada. Hallibel had shot forwards in a blur and lifted the males Fraccion's chin and gazed at the cut "What happened…" she said in a low voice.

Zero was about to explain but instead Ulquiorra had quite literally taken out his eye and crushed it within his palm as now a scene played out, the one of Zero just barely saving Ulquiorra and tackling him into a Garganta. Hallibel watched the scene then shot a sharp glare to Ulquiorra who just stared back with his one eye.

Hallibel only let out an annoyed grunt and swept Zero off his feet bridal style and began to leave the room with him. "M'Lady?" Zero said raising an eyebrow and blushing a bit as she herself kept a stoic expression "We are going to nurse the cut…" she said quietly. Zero blinked as he was then carried out of the room into the hallway. "So he has a cut on his neck and he is going to get nursed and I have a stab wound that goes through my entire torso and no one carried me off?" he said sighing lightly. "Alright you little girl, I'll carry you." Apache said rolling her eyes as she picked up the golden eyes Fraccion. Ggio let out a feral cry but was then pitched over Apache's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

**To Hallibel and Zero**

Hallibel remained quiet as she walked briskly towards her destination. "My Queen…I can walk…" Zero said blushing and looking away. "I don't care" Hallibel said solemnly. "Yes but-" he was soon cut off by a rough kiss as his Queen's tongue snaked into his mouth and she stood their holding him and then moving one arm as she let his feet go to the ground, allowing him to stand. She then hooked her arm around him and pulled him close as her kiss deepened.

Zero responded back with equal passion as he wrapped both arms around her back. Hallibel broke the kiss for a brief moment and stared into his amethyst eye for a moment "Perhaps we should go rest in our new quarters instead." She whispered into his ear. "New quarters?" he asked quietly. "Remember, Aizen said we would share bases with Barragan. While you were gone we managed to move in, now you can have your own room. Once the wound has healed of course" Zero only blushed as both sonioded off to their new quarters.

Short Chapter I know but the next one will be long no worries~


End file.
